Handywoman
by Swarm012
Summary: Natsuki tries to fix the sink, but Shizuru fears the worst. She sends Natsuki away and calls a handyman, but Natsuki hates them. Natsuki comes home to find that Shizuru asked for help. What will Natsuki do?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

* * *

**Handywoman**

It was a normal day in the lives of Kuga Natsuki and Fujino Shizuru, after the incident in the Carnival, Natsuki finally accepted Shizuru's feelings for her, and eventually returned it. It has been 3 years since Natsuki asked Shizuru to move in to the apartment that they now share.

Today started like any other day, with the exception of…

"ARGH!"

"Natsuki? What is wrong?"

"NOTHING NOTHING! GO BACK OUTSIDE!" said Natsuki while she turned her back to whatever she was doing to face Shizuru, successfully blocking the disaster.

"Natsuki, I have to use the kitchen"

"WE'LL ORDER TAKE OUT!"

"Natsuki…did you try to fix the sink?" Shizuru asked while she leaned over to one side to see what Natsuki was hiding

"NO!" shouted Natsuki while she also leaned on her side to block Shizuru's field of vision

"Natsuki…I told you to call a handyman"

"WE DON'T NEED ONE! I CAN FIX THIS JUST FINE!"

"Natsuki, we've been down this road before, you try to fix something, but it ends up exploding, and we not only have to pay for the original repairs but everything else that caught on fire because of that"

"NOTHING IS GOING TO CATCH ON FIRE!"

"Fine, this whole apartment is going to flood"

"NO IT'S NOT! Shizuru! Just let me take care of it okay?"

"Natsuki… 'Sigh' fine, try and fix it, but if anything happens to the sink, then you will not fix anything again, okay?"

"NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO IT!"

"Good" said Shizuru as she turned around and walked out of the imminent disaster.

_Natsuki…we're going to be getting a new sink aren't we? This is the…5__th__ one…I don't think we are going to have enough money if you keep trying to 'fix' things…oh…I should go balance our finances now, just in case we need to repair anything else._

Shizuru walked in the study room to check their bank account balance, making sure that they actually have enough money to repair the whole apartment.

--

Meanwhile…in the kitchen

"DAMN GARBAGE DISPOSAL, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BREAK TOO? YOU DIDN'T THINK I HAD ENOUGH TROUBLE WITH THE SINK? NOW YOU HAVE TO BREAK? WHO THE HELL STUCK ALL THESE TEA BAGS IN HERE? Oh wait it was me…"

Natsuki kept turning the garbage disposal on and off, trying to force some of the debris back in the disposal. With the last switch of the button, the disposal started to rotate again.

_YEEEEEEEES! NOW SHIZURU CAN'T SAY I KEEP BREAK-_

SPUTTER SPUTTER SPUTTER….SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

"GAAAAAH!" shouted Natsuki as she shielded her eyes from the onslaught of garbage at her face.

She successfully avoided the garbage that came after her bright emerald eyes, but did not miss her body. Right in the middle of her stomach was a huge patch of dark, smelly and rotting trash.

"Ugh…" said Natsuki as she took off her shirt and dropped it on the floor with the rest of the 'garbage'

Natsuki walked out to get a mop to clean up the mess before Shizuru came in and demanded her to call a handyman.

--

"Hello?"

"Hello! You have reached Hara-Sen Repairs! How may I help you?"

"Ara…Senoh-san?"

"Fujino Kaichou?"

"Senoh-san, I am no longer the Kaichou, and have not been for a couple of years"

"Gomen Fujino-san, how may I help you today?"

"It seems that our sink is broken, is there anyway that someone can come over to fix it today?"

"Hmm…well…all of our workers are out today, but…maybe…excuse me for a moment…"

-Senoh's side-

"Aoi? Who's on the phone?"

"Fujino-san"

"Fujino-san? What does she want?"

"Her sink is broken, but all of the workers are busy…"

"Hmm…I could go"

"What? Really?"

"I haven't seen the ex-Kaichou for a long time, plus I heard she moved in with Natsuki a few years back. I haven't been able to visit them, so…it would be a big scoop for the others now wouldn't it?"

"Hmm…you're right"

"Aoi can come with me too"

-

"Hello, Fujino-san?"

"Hai, Senoh-san, are there any workers available?"

"Yes there is one; we will come in about an hour"

"Ookini Senoh-san"

"It was a pleasure Fujino-san!"

"Senoh-san, and this is my address "

"Okay, got it see you in an hour!"

Click.

_I hope Natsuki won't go in a tantrum when she finds out that I hired a handyman…maybe I should get her out of the house…just in case she 'accidentally' gives the man a concussion…_

--

In the kitchen, Natsuki has successfully wiped up all the excess garbage from the ground, and thrown her shirt in the washer before Shizuru could see or smell it. She turns back once again to the garbage disposal and the sink to see if she could actually mend the two. She goes under the sink on her back

"Damn it! Why is this so complicated? Where the hell do these tubes go?" said Natsuki as she fidgeted with a wrench in her hand.

"Natsuki?"

"WHAT?"

"It seems that your Ducati has been impounded"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" screamed Natsuki as she immediately jumped up from under the sink.

"OWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Natsuki.

Her head contacted the underside of the sink with extreme speed and power when she tried to jump up while under the sink.

"Natsuki! Are you okay?"

"Fine fine, but WHERE IS MY DUCATI?"

"In the impound lot, on the other side of town."

"HOW THE HELL DID IT GET THERE?"

"Ara…where did Natsuki park it?"

"The parking lot!"

"Did Natsuki park in the wrong space again?"

"No! I…I don't think so?"

"Hmm…think carefully Natsuki…are you sure?"

"Uhh…"

_Wait…did I park in the right place? I thought I did, I even made sure! Oh my gosh…am I getting senile already? _

"Well then that explains it does it not? Natsuki should go get her Ducati before the lot closes"

"SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT! I'LL BE BACK TO FINISH THIS!"

"Hai, go take my car" said Shizuru as she handed Natsuki her car keys.

Natsuki immediately put on her shoes to run outside to Shizuru's car.

"NATSUKI WAIT!"

"What?"

"Natsuki…should put on a shirt first…"

"Huh…?"

Natsuki looked down at her torso, and only saw a bra on. Her face immediately turned into a ripe tomato, and she ran inside to put on a shirt before leaving the apartment.

_Ara…it was a good thing I hid her Ducati in the bushes…she should get back after the sink is finished…after all, the impound lot is more than 30 minutes away, especially with traffic now and she can not weave through traffic like she did with her Ducati…_

-

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" cursed Natsuki as she sped through the highway to the impound lot.

_THEY BETTER NOT FUCKING MESS WITH MY DUCATI OR ELSE THEY ARE DEAD! _

Natsuki suddenly pressed down on the brake pedal when she saw a crowd of red lights in front of her. Everywhere around her was the sound of beeping cars, and she joined in on the chaos.

"MOVE IT! DAMN IT!"

Natsuki takes out her cell phone and calls the impound lot.

"Hello?"

"DO YOU GUYS STILL HAVE THE DUCATI?"

"Ducati? Ma'am…we didn't get any motorcycles today"

"What?"

"I said we didn't get any motorcycles today"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?"

"Y-yes"

Natsuki closed her phone, and clenched it until her knuckles were white. She held her head down, and her whole body trembled with anger. The now feral ice princess whipped up her head and screamed in agony.

"SHIZUUUUURUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

Shizuru titled her head up from the book she was reading and looked around the room for something.

_Ara…did I just hear my name? No, that's not possible…but I swear I just heard Natsuki shriek my name…no matter…_

Ding dong

Shizuru got up from the couch and opened the door to see two familiar faces in front of her.

"Come in Senoh-san, Harada-san"

"Nice to see you again Fujino-san" said Aoi

"So, how is life with Kuga-san" inquired Chie

"Ara…so many questions already, we haven't even gone inside yet, please come in, we could talk in a little bit"

All three women entered the living room and situated themselves on the couch.

"So Harada-san is the repairs person? I always thought you were going to be a journalist or writer for the gossip column, how did you end up at this job?"

"This is only a part time for me; I only help out Aoi whenever she needs it. I actually am a journalist"

"Oh, I see, Senoh-san, you own the company?"

"We both own it, since we started it together. Chie was the one who went around repairing things while I took care of everything else. After we got enough money Chie was able to start her own newspaper company, but it's not that big yet. We are hoping it will be soon"

"Ara, that is nice to hear"

"So Fujino-san, what is it like living with the Ice Princess?"

"Mmm…it was awkward at first…but we are very comfortable with each other now"

SPUTTEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Hmm…looks like I should take care of your sink first Fujino-san, May you show it to me?"

"Of course, follow me, oh and I would like to keep this a secret from Natsuki. After all, her pride is at stake here"

"I totally understand, a lot of people hate what we do, and they hate to admit they need help. Don't worry Fujino-san, we will keep it a secret" said Aoi

Shizuru led them to the kitchen and showed them the broken sink.

"Whoa…what happened? Did someone try to fix this?" asked Chie while she inspected the damage

"Natsuki…did"

"Do you know what she did?"

"I think she stuck a broomstick somewhere…"

"Hmm…the sink isn't the only problem. Looks like Kuga-san stuck the broomstick in the garbage disposal…talk about playing plumber…this might take a bit longer than I thought it would. Excuse me ladies while I get to work."

"But I like to watch you work Chie" said a disappointed Aoi

"Ara, I would also like to see how Harada-san will fix this mess"

"'sigh' okay…but…step back, this might get a bit…messy"

The two women standing in the doorway immediately took a step back, while Chie took off her jacket in a very prince-like fashion, and knelt down to see if the sink and garbage disposal was worth saving.

--

"MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!" shouted Natsuki

_DAMN IT SHIZURU! WHY DID YOU TRICK ME? YOU-YOU COULDN'T HAVE! YOU HIRED A HANDYMAN DIDN'T YOU? WHEN I GET BACK YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE AN EARFUL! _

Natsuki kept honking the horn, and saw an exit out of the highway.

"YES!" shouted Natsuki as she sped off and cut off another driver who wanted the same escape route as Natsuki.

"SUCKER!"

Natsuki started to drive like a lunatic in order to yell at Shizuru for doing this to her.

--

GURGLE GURGLE GURGLE

"Ara…it went through!"

"Fujino-san…the garbage disposal is fixed…you don't need to replace the whole sink, but…this…"

Chie held up a U-shaped tube covered with duck tape.

"This you will need to replace"

"I see…how long will this take? I don't want Natsuki to know I hired someone…"

"Well…I actually have this tube in the car…so I could install this back in and the sink will be fine. I'll be right back"

--

SCREEEEEEEEEEEECHHHHHHHHHHHH

Natsuki expertly parked the car and swung the door open. She dashed to the elevator and repeatedly pushed the button until the elevator door dinged open.

_SHIZURUUUUUU…IF THERE IS A HANDYMAN THERE…_

For the entire elevator ride, Natsuki was gritting her teeth and clenching her fists until the knuckles turned white. The elevator stopped at her floor and she immediately launched herself out of the box.

"OOF!"

"MOVE IT!"

"Kuga-san?"

"Harada-san? What are you doing here?"

"Oh…visiting…a friend"

"Really? I didn't know anyone else from Fuuka came here"

"Uhh…we were visiting Fujino-san"

"Shizuru? She never told me about that…"

"Oh, it was a last minute sort of thing, so uh…"

"Okay, but I have something to take care of first Harada-san, so…we'll catch up later"

"Yea sure…"

Natsuki continued her trek to the apartment while Chie immediately whipped out her cell phone to place an emergency to call to her dear Aoi.

"AOI!"

"Chie? What's wrong?"

"I JUST SAW KUGA-SAN COMING OUT OF THE ELEVATOR; SHE'S HEADING TO THE APARTMENT RIGHT NOW! AND SHE LOOKS REALLY REALLY PISSED OFF!"

"EHHHHH?"

"TELL FUJINO-SAN AND GET OUT OF THERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

"WAKATA!"

--

"Senoh-san? What's wrong?"

"KUGA-SAN IS COMING BACK; I'LL SEE YOU LATER FUJINO-SAN!"

Before Shizuru could say anything, Aoi already flew out the door and ran down the staircase to flee the impending natural disaster.

"FUJINO SHIZURU!"

"Hai Kuga Natsuki?"

"YOU LIED TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ara, what did I lie about?"

"YOU SAID MY DUCATI WAS IMPOUNDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Was it not?"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"But I saw the note on the desk" said Shizuru while she pulled out a piece of paper that indeed did say that the Ducati was impounded

"SHIZURU! THIS WAS FROM LAST WEEK!"

"Ara, my mistake, Kannin Na Natsuki…" said Shizuru while she pulled the 'oh, I'm so sorry, it was my fault, please forgive me' act

"Ah! Shizuru, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you! It was just…anyone could have made that mistake! Don't worry about it Shizuru" said Natsuki while making weird hand gestures to emphasize her point.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Ookini Natsuki"

"Y-yea, well…I'll go look at the sink"

"Natsuki wait!" shouted Shizuru while she tried to stop Natsuki from entering the kitchen, but it was too late, Natsuki had already went to the garbage disposal to see that everything was in place.

"Shizuru…why is this fixed?"

"Ara…because…I fixed it"

"YOU WHAT?"

"I said I fixed it"

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way"

"B-BUT!"

"Hai Natsuki?"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIX IT?"

"It was just full"

"BUT I EMPTIED IT!"

"Well, I had to take out some of the debris left from the broom out, it clogged it"

"Oh…"

_That was close, good thing I saw Harada-san fix this, or else I would not have been able to bluff my way through_

"So, did you fix the sink too?"

"Not yet"

"Okay, I'll get right on it"

"NATSUKI!"

"What?"

"I-I'll fix it!"

"…why?"

"Because, Natsuki had a rough day so she should get some rest while I fix this"

"Mmm…you're right" said Natsuki while she rubbed her shoulders

"Then Natsuki, go to bed okay?"

"Okay"

Natsuki left the kitchen while Shizuru let out a breath of relief and watched Natsuki go to their bedroom. Natsuki quietly closed the door and Shizuru went over and put her ears on the cold surface of the door. She intently listened for any signs that Natsuki was asleep, and she heard it, a snore.

_Ara, okay, time to get Harada-san back_

Shizuru took the home phone and called Chie and Aoi

"Hello?"

"Fujino-san! Did anything happen?" asked Aoi

"No, Natsuki is asleep now, she looks like she will be knocked out for some time, is it possible to finish it today?"

"Yea of course, we're still in the parking lot, we'll be up there in 5 minutes" said Aoi

"Ookini"

Click.

--

-Inside the Bedroom-

Natsuki put down the receiver of the phone on the night stand and was in silent rage.

_Shizuru…you tricked me again! Good thing I saw the jacket on the kitchen counter, if not I would not have known to do this. So…is Senoh-san or Harada-san the handyman? Most likely Harada-san…now …how am I going to make Shizuru pay?_

--

KNOCK KNOCK

"Harada-san, Senoh-san, come in"

"Are you sure Kuga-san is asleep?" asked Chie

"I could go check again"

"That would reassure me"

"Okay, wait a moment please; Harada-san can continue working on the sink"

Shizuru went over to the bedroom and quietly opened the door, she saw Natsuki sleeping peacefully on the bed, and with all worries thrust aside she lightly closed the door.

Natsuki opened her eyes, and slowly rose up from the bed.

--

"She is asleep"

"Oh good, okay, I'll be finished in about 10 minutes"

Chie strapped on her tool belt and got to work. Aoi watched in glee as her beloved worked. Shizuru sat on the couch and patiently waited for them to finish.

-10 minutes later-

"Okay, Shizuru-san, the sink is fixed"said Chie while she took off her tool belt and placed it on the floor.

"Ooki-"

BOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

"CHIE!!" screamed Aoi as she latched herself on to Chie

"AOI!" shouted Chie while she quickly grasped Aoi and swung her out of any harms way.

"Run!" shouted Shizuru

With that push, Aoi and Chie sprinted for their lives all the way down to the parking lot and sped off in their car.

Shizuru calmly stood up and went over to the bedroom. She lightly knocked on the door and then opened it. The room was enveloped in darkness, except for a single candle glittering in the darkness that illuminated Natsuki sitting on the bed.

"Ara, what is Natsuki doing? She scared away our guests"

"Fujino Shizuru…"

"Hai Natsuki?"

"Get over here"

Shizuru cautiously walked over to the surprisingly calm Natsuki. She sat next on the bed next to Natsuki and looked into Natsuki's face. Shizuru feared what she saw on Natsuki's face, a blank stare.

"Ara, Natsuki what is wrong?"

"Fujino-san"

"Natsuki?"

"Go sit in that chair" said Natsuki as she pointed to a wooden chair in front of her.

Shizuru obliged, and sat facing Natsuki. Natsuki got up from the bed and went behind Shizuru.

"You've been a bad girl today" said Natsuki as she quickly pulled Shizuru's arms behind the chair and clasped something metal onto her.

"NATSUKI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Shizuru immediately tried to reel her hands in, but the metal clashed with her wrists and chair. She looked over her shoulder and saw that she was handcuffed to the chair.

"Natsuki!"

"Fujino-san"

"Natsuki, Kannin Na, I just wanted to get the kitchen fixed without redecorating the whole apartment"

"Hmm…but you lied to me"

"It won't happen again"

"I have to make sure of that"

"Nats-"

Natsuki silenced her by duck taping her mouth. Shizuru stared wide-eyed at a grinning Natsuki. Inside those emerald eyes, she saw a look of mischief.

"Fujino-san must be punished today" said Natsuki as she lightly caressed Shizuru's cheek.

Shizuru rolled her eyes back at the light touch, she craved for a stronger, deeper connection so she thrust her head forward, but Natsuki reeled her hands in before it could happen.

Natsuki bent down and tied Shizuru's legs to the legs of the chair, further immobilizing her. Shizuru only stared wide-eyed at the audacity of her lover. She went behind her and grabbed the chair that Shizuru was in. The younger woman dragged the chair into the kitchen and situated Shizuru in front of the garbage disposal.

"Fujino-san did me not say you were going to be punished?"

Natsuki opened a cabinet and took out all of Shizuru's precious tea. The vengeful woman flipped the switch on for the garbage disposal, and slowly, one by one took out the tea, and poured it in.

"MMMMMMM! MMMMMM!" screamed Shizuru

"What was that? I can't hear you." Said Natsuki as she continued to drop the tea into the garbage disposal.

By now Shizuru had tears in her eyes, and Natsuki was insanely absorbed in tormenting her lover, not caring what might come afterwards.

_MY TEA! MY PRECIOUS TEA! NOOOO!!!!! _

After every single fragment of tea was disposed of, Natsuki turned around to see Shizuru's blank face. Natsuki left Shizuru there and sat down on the couch.

_Was that too harsh? Nah…plus I replaced the tea with some cheap stuff. I'm not crazy enough to get rid of the real ones; Shizuru will just have to look for where I hid it._

Shizuru slowly regained her composure and looked mournfully at the garbage disposal.

_My tea…my poor tea…KUGA NATSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL NOT GO DOWN EASY!!!!!! _

The older woman tried to squirm her way out of her restraints, but Natsuki tightened them a little too much, and moving them was impossible. Signing in defeat, Shizuru hurled her body up and swung it to face the open kitchen door. Once again, she jumped up and forward, slowly but surely making progress to the door.

--

CLAT….CLAT….CLAT…

_Hmm…what's that sound? Don't tell me…Shizuru is jumping with the chair still on her to get here…_

Natsuki turned around and immediately saw that her deductions were correct. She stared wide-eyed at the way Shizuru was bound but still managed to 'jump' her way into the living room.

Upon seeing Natsuki in the living room staring at her, Shizuru immediately stopped and gave the scariest death glare to her. _Kuga Natsuki, once you release me from these bonds, you will suffer my wrath, it will be million times worse than what you did to me…_

The younger woman simply smiled and walked over to Shizuru. Natsuki managed to pull the tape away from Shizuru's mouth without hurting her. Next she untied Shizuru's legs and took off her handcuffs. Immediately, after her release, Shizuru tackled Natsuki on the floor and bit down on her ear, causing it to bleed.

"OW! SHIZURU! THAT HURTS!"

"Natsuki did a very evil thing to me today, I believe that Natsuki is the one who deserves to be punished" said Shizuru without loosening the grasp she had on Natsuki's ears

"OW OW OW! SHIZURU! STOP!"

"Why? You didn't stop when I told you to"

"YOU NEVER DID!"

"Yes I did"

"IT WAS INCOHERENT!"

"That was Natsuki's fault"

"SHIZURU! STOP IT! OKAY OKAY OKAY, I DIDN'T DESTROY YOUR TEA!"

"Liar"

"NO REALLY! THAT WAS JUST SOME CHEAP STUFF I BOUGHT BEFORE! OW OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"

"Liar"

"NO GO LOOK-OW! FOR YOURSELF! OWWWWW! STOP!"

With one last bite, Shizuru let go of Natsuki's ear lobe and looked deep into those emerald orbs, searching to see if Natsuki was telling the truth. With a satisfied look at the work she did to Natsuki's earlobe, she pushed herself off and went over to the garbage disposal. Shizuru poured some water in the garbage disposal, and the scent of tea slowly wafted out.

_She's telling the truth…this smell is not what my tea smells like…_

Shizuru walked back over to Natsuki. The pained younger woman was on the couch busy holding and nursing her bleeding earlobe.

Natsuki sensed Shizuru's presence in the room and turned around to glare at the older woman.

"DID YOU HAVE TO BITE SO HARD?"

"Did Natsuki have to trick me like that?"

"YOU TRICKED ME!"

"Consider this even then"

"NOT BY A LONG SHOT!"

"Ara, Natsuki's other ear looks tasty too…maybe I should give it a try"

"We're even"

"Good, now where is my tea"

"Go find it yourself"

"Tell me where it is"

"No"

"Natsuki"

"No"

"Kuga Natsuki"

"Find it yourself"

Natsuki turned away from Shizuru and crossed her arms over her chest. Shizuru sensed that Natsuki was not going to give her any information without a bit of…persuasion.

Shizuru went behind the couch, and put her arms around Natsuki's neck; she pulled Natsuki down and placed her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Na-tsu-ki, Onegai"

"No, do you know how much that hurt?"

"Well then…maybe this will make it better"

"Shi-Shi-zu-ru…ah…mm…st-stop"

Shizuru was too busy caressing her warm, soft and wet flesh over Natsuki's wound to listen to Natsuki's slight protest. Natsuki grabbed a hold of Shizuru's hands and lightly squeezed them. The older woman abruptly stopped the "nursing" and climbed down to sit on Natsuki's lap with her arms still wrapped around the patient's neck.

"Did that make it feel better?"

"A little…" said a red faced Natsuki

"Ara…then…how about this" said Shizuru as she slowly inched her face up to Natsuki's own face.

Shizuru's soft pink tongue darted out of the reddening lips and slid over Natsuki's pink lips. The younger woman granted entrance to the curious tongue, and that curious tongue entered the deep abyss to explore its depths. Natsuki moaned quietly as that soft flesh roamed every corner of her mouth, her own flesh started to dance along with the foreign object. The two started to dance to the same rhythm, slowly at first, and then speeding up with increased pressure. The dance ended when the two women pulled away from each other to gasp for some air.

"Better?"

"Much better"

"Natsuki…tell me…"

Shizuru snuck under Natsuki's head into the crook of her neck and started to slowly suck and graze her teeth over the smooth creamy skin under her.

"Shizuru!" shouted Natsuki, but she slowly started to squirm under the skillful Kyoto woman's touch. The younger woman yearned for more than just a kiss; she raised her hands and placed them on the graceful Kyoto woman's back, pushing her body above her to press against her own.

"Na-tsu-ki" said Shizuru while she pulled out from Natsuki's neck.

"W-what?" said a flushed Natsuki

"If Natsuki wants to continue…then Natsuki must tell me where the tea is"

"WHAT?"

"Na-tsu-ki" said Shizuru as she arched her back and pressed her lower body further into Natsuki's.

"Please tell me where it is" pleaded Shizuru

Natsuki's libido started to take over her body, her vision grew hazy, and all she wanted to do was to pull the older woman in front of her down.

"Fine! It's under the bed in the box labeled Mayonnaise!"

"Ookini, Na-tsu-ki" said Shizuru while she lowered her body down and pecked Natsuki on the nose.

Shizuru got up from Natsuki and walked over to the bedroom

"H-HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"To get my tea of course"

"NO! WAIT! SHIZURU!"

"Did I not say that Natsuki had to be punished for her earlier actions?"

"WHAT? NO!"

"I clearly remember saying that"

"I THOUGHT WE WERE EVEN!"

"Natsuki thought wrong"

"SHIZURU!"

Shizuru had gone inside the bedroom and pulled out the box of tea from under the bed. She carefully inspected each and every one, to ensure that all of it was in fact there.

The Kyoto woman walked back outside and found Natsuki glaring at her from the couch.

"Ara, it seems that Natsuki was telling the truth, so, yes we are even now"

"YOU SAID THAT BEFORE!"

"Well, now we are truly even"

"I'M GOING OUT!" shouted Natsuki as she stomped her way to the door.

"Natsuki, where are you going without your bike?"

"You hid it in the bushes didn't you?"

"W-what?"

"I thought I saw it when I came back home…well I'm going to go out now, don't wait up" said Natsuki as she marched outside and slammed the door shut.

_It's only 6…damn it…what am I going to do now? I'll just drive around…_

--

-11 P.M. –

"Natsuki where are you? You've been gone for five hours…come home already"

-2 hours later-

"Kuga Natsuki! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M WORRIED ABOUT! COME BACK!"

-3 hours after that-

"We're sorry the mail box is currently full-"

Shizuru slammed the phone down on the table and the room suddenly dropped to -10 degrees Celsius.

-1 hour after that- (totaling 6 hours so it is now 5 A.M.)

The sound of fumbling keys woke Shizuru up from her light slumber on the couch. She immediately stood up and ran to the door and opened it. Natsuki stood outside with a bewildered look on her face.

"Shizuru! What are you doing up at 5 A.M?"

"WAITING FOR YOU!"

"Oh…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE?!?!"

"It ran out of batteries"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL?"

"I was busy"

"WITH WHAT?"

"…."

"KUGA NATSUKI, I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! "

"Yea, I can see that, now go back inside, you're going to catch a cold like this!"

Natsuki swiftly shoved them both inside the apartment and shut the door. She turned around and saw that Shizuru had already gone back in the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

_Well I guess I'm going to sleep on the couch…can't say I didn't deserve it though…_

Natsuki went over to the bathroom and took a long and hot shower before settling on the couch.

--

-10 A.M.-

Thud.

_What…?_

Shizuru opened her eyes and found Natsuki lying next to her, with her head propped up on one of her arms. Natsuki looked at Shizuru and gave her a very sweet and seductive smile.

"Natsuki? What are you doing?"

"I came to apologize…for what I did last night"

"Hmph" said Shizuru as she rolled over to the other side with her back towards Natsuki.

The bed moved slightly and Shizuru turned her head to see that Natsuki left.

_She could have at least tried a bit more …_ _I would have forgiven her after a few sessions of making her feel guilty…_

Shizuru buried her head into the covers a bit more, knowing that this little quarrel will last longer than she expected, sadly she was mistaken.

The light from the room suddenly disappeared, and replaced with a soft, warm glow. Shizuru pulled her head out of the covers to see that the drapes were closed and the whole room was filled with candles. There was a box at the foot of the bed, and a note on top of it.

**Shizuru, I'm really sorry about last night, I should have called you. There is no excuse for making you worry. I spent last night trying to figure a way out to say I'm sorry. I hope that this lightens your mood a little bit. **

**Love, Natsuki**

Shizuru opened the box to find the antique tea set that she had been looking for, for months. A big smile manifested itself on the ex-Kaichou's face as she softly touched the set.

_Natsuki…_

"Do you like it?" said Natsuki who appeared in the doorway clad in a bathrobe

"I love it…how did you find it?"

"That would be my secret"

"How long…how long did it take you?"

"Practically the whole time I was gone…"

"Natsuki…"

"Well…you've been looking for this for a long time…"

"Ookini Natsuki"

"So do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do…"

"Good…"

Natsuki stepped towards Shizuru and took the tea set away to place on a nearby table.

"Well…I prepared something else just in case you didn't"

"Ara, what would that be?"

Natsuki smiled seductively and slowly untied the bathrobe. The younger woman let the bathrobe slide down her smooth skin down on the floor, while Shizuru gaped at the sight in front of her.

"I know you don't want me to play handywoman anymore…"

"Ara, I think Natsuki should play handywoman everyday now"

"Mm…we'll see"

Shizuru kept looking at Natsuki, observing every detail. The long raven hair that floated down past her shoulders, the silky skin that craves her touch and those lips enticing Shizuru to take a taste. Most of all, Shizuru looked at Natsuki's midsection, adorned with only a tool belt.

"Well Shizuru…is there anything you like for me to 'fix'?"

"Ara…I believe there is…maybe Natsuki can get a closer look with me"

Shizuru took Natsuki's hands into her own and pulled her down under her on the bed. The Kyoto woman hungrily tasted the reddening lips of the younger woman, and freely roamed the body under her with her hands.

"Shi-zuru…maybe I should take that off" said Natsuki while Shizuru's hands were slowly touching the tool belt.

"No"

"But-"

"Shh…" said Shizuru as she placed a finger on Natsuki's lips.

After several hours…all was forgiven, and Natsuki got to be a handywoman after all, just not in home repair.

* * *

**-Omake-**

Shizuru: Ara…Natsuki in a tool belt!

Natsuki: Don't expect it every night

Shizuru: How about every morning?

Natsuki: No

Shizuru: Na-tsu-ki

Natsuki: I want to see you wear it…

Shizuru: Ara…okay…then I want to see Natsuki wear something else…

Natsuki: Like what?

Shizuru: Natsuki will see…

**-End-**

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review it!

* * *

If you are wondering why author did not include any smex scenes even though there were PLENTY of opportunities, it is because author does not think that author is mature enough as a writer to do it. 


End file.
